mobrosstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine is the main protagonist of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends and It make a Guest Star in Skellington's Revenge and a Cameo in Eustace Loses a Political Debate. History Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Thomas can be described as a cheeky, fussy little engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas's world and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He also appears in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Calling All Engines!, The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the Railway and the cactus190706 youtube model movie called The Rise of Steam as the main protagonist but the duteragonist in Day of the Diesels. He is based off of the LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Tank locomotive. Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry in the second book Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie & Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Appearance Thomas can be described as a cheeky, fussy little engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas's world and he's soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He is a LB&SCR E2 0-6-0 Blue tank engine. He has become the title star of the television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (''now known as Thomas and Friends''). Thomas first appeared in The Railway Series by the Rev. W. Awdry. Thomas's character can change from time to time, from cheeky like Percy to wise like Edward. He is always, however, extremely proud to run his own branch line, and is very fond of his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He has the number 1 painted on both the side tanks. Powers, Abilities and Skills W.I.P. Skellington's Revenge Thomas and his driver make a breif appearence in Skellington's Revenge, with Spongebob asking them what they wanted for Christmas. Thomas claimed that he wanted a pair of shoes, but his driver destroys his dream by stating that steam engines only get coal on Christmas, which is factually correct. Trivia *Thomas is famous for being used in CartoonLover98's Poops Category:Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Male Category:Eustace Loses a Political Debate Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Guest Stars Category:Cameos Category:Protagonist